It is well known that roads require repair and maintenance. Roads in harsh northern climates are more prone to wear and tear. Freeze-thaw cycles with water infiltration are known to crack asphalt and to create potholes. The repair of potholes is difficult work, especially in cold or inclement weather. A technical solution to this problem is highly desirable.